


Skin Like Dawn

by MicroFox25



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Connor, Cafe AU, Chloe is a bamf, College AU, Erratic Updates, F/F, First Time, Hank is Connor's dad, Human AU, I'm writing about the autistic traits i wish i had, M/M, Phone Sex, cole is alive, connor and chloe friendship, his traits are like the opposite of mine tbh, rather than dumb person disease, the usual sex tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroFox25/pseuds/MicroFox25
Summary: It's the story as old as time. Boy meets girl, they fall in love and live happily ever after. Except it's Connor and Markus and there's one big problem. Connor is slightly underage and Markus doesn't know. Enter shenanigans of Connor wanting to tell Markus but not wanting to ruin their relationship.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 138





	1. Hank

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm bad at summaries but you get the point I hope. This story shall be my magnum opus. I loved writing this and I will continue to love it until it's over and shed a tear when that comes. I hope you love this as much as I do.

Hank was, generally speaking, not a lonely man. He’d had many girlfriends throughout his life. He was the captain of the basketball team in high school and could have been with the head cheerleader. He wasn’t, he chose the geeky girl who didn’t have any friends to go with to prom and made her day. That was just who he was though. 

He had argued with his father about going to college for it, he decided to go for criminal justice instead. There, he met plenty of girls- and boys, who were he kidding- who caught his eye and sometimes a bit more. It was the early 2000’s, he was allowed to explore. Simply speaking though, he was not lonely. He specifically chose to be alone and liked it that way. It let him concentrate on his schoolwork, then his work when he was done with that.

He didn’t ever expect to fall in love, and in a way, he didn’t. He wouldn’t say he loved his girlfriend. He was in his mid-thirties and wanted something solid. He wanted someone to come home to. The pregnancy had been a surprise. A pleasant one- not entirely because they always used protection so there was just enough doubt- but a surprise nonetheless. So August 15th, 2023, Hank Anderson had his first son.

Hank wasn’t angry when his girlfriend left him for another he expected it. He was upset, however, that she had left Connor behind as well. Hank fully expected her to take him, becoming one of those fathers who had his son on alternating weekends. After work, however, he was met with a stranger in his house, his baby in her arms, and two pieces of paper. With careful investigating (just asking questions to the poor woman who was dragged into this) he learned what had gone down. The woman was his neighbour who he hadn’t bothered to learn her name and she had been hired to wait for Hank to arrive. The first paper was Connor’s birth certificate using his last name and completely missing her name. The other paper was a note to Hank saying she hated goodbyes so the note was the best she could do and was running off to god knows where with her new partner. So Hank was left with a son who would never know his mother.

Connor was talking rather quickly- according to the parenting books Hank had taken from the library, he was supposed to talk around six to nine months, but at 5 months, Connor had said his first word. It was dog. It was around that time that Connor was also starting to try and stand, almost always falling. At one year, the boy was saying random words that he heard, sometimes words Hank said, sometimes words he saw on the kid's program Hank put on when he was busy around the house. He never really talked directly to Hank, almost like he didn’t realize Hank was there. He would look everywhere else but Hank, usually the wall or floor. 

When Connor was two, Hank started to take his son to the park. He’d read it was good for his lungs to get out into the fresh air. It was hard, raising Connor. He only liked to be held sometimes, other times he would scream. Sometimes he was okay with talking other times, he didn’t even respond as he’d never heard Hank. He grew overwhelmed easily, screaming or crying if he did, so Hank started to ask. 

He’d ask if Connor wanted orange juice or apple juice (if he was nonverbal that day, Connor would just hold up a finger), ask if he could put on his coat (if Connor didn’t want to be touched that day, he’d hold the jacket while Connor slipped into it), let him know he was planning on moving five minutes ahead of time (if Connor was non-responsive that day, he’d set the dinosaur that he held when in the car and Connor would pick it up which told Hank he understood). So he asked Connor one day if he wanted to go to the park or stay home. Connor ran to his room and grabbed his dinosaur, so they started to move. He’d asked Connor about the foods he wanted and packed them ready to go.

It was a warm day so they went without jackets. Hank opened the back door of the car, looking at his son, telling him he needed to pick him up and strap him in. Connor agreed, verbally, without much fuss aside from how uncomfortable the straps were at first. Hank put on Connor’s CD- something to do with the newest show he liked- and they drove to the park. Connor liked the swings the best, always cheering for Hank to push him and go again. It was at that park, on a warm day in May, pushing Connor on the swings, that Hank met another woman. She was soft and pretty and made Hank’s tongue twist and laughed at his jokes no matter how corny, and complemented Hank and his relationship with his son. She was good with Connor, watching him for only a few minutes before she treated him the way it took Hank years to learn how to. Connor took to her instantly, babbling away as children do. Connor would often ask if they could talk to the nice, pretty lady again. After about a year, Samantha moved in, so Connor had someone he could look to as a mother. 

Hank was pleasantly surprised again- this time quite pleasant as they had talked about it and had not used protection every few times they slept together- when he walked into his office and saw a pregnancy test that read as positive. 

Halfway through the pregnancy, however, she grew ill. She needed constant bedrest and often needed to visit doctors. One doctor suggested getting rid of the child- his words exactly- to save her the trouble. She’d told him firmly that if this child wasn’t born, she would drag him to hell with her. 

At seven months, she started to get better. She was getting better, able to walk around, able to play with Connor again. Connor had made up a game about his toys, one that Hank couldn’t keep up with, but she had no problems doing so. She was smiling and laughing. During the day she kept up a sort of garden although the warm season was ending. During the night, she played with Connor, telling him fantastical stories and listening to him go on about the newest toy he saw- it had lights and noises that he didn’t like but it was green which was his favourite colour. She’d tuck him into bed, making sure he had his proper stuffed animal, and sit in the living room watching late-night television with Hank. 

She was a week from her due date when Hank wanted to get a break from work. She wouldn’t let him say he loved his job and she would be fine. That day, she called him and said she was going into labour. Hank rushed home, driving her to the hospital. He gave Connor his favourite headphones, his phone to play music, and his colouring book and crayons, having him wait in the next room. 

He held her hand while she gave birth, her squeezing his hand when she screamed. He patted her hair down, told her she was beautiful, wonderful, amazing, you’re doing fantastic, I love you. On September 23rd, at two in the afternoon, Cole Anderson was born. She wanted him to have Hank’s name, saying they were planning on getting married anyway. Hank held his son, looked into his beautiful green eyes, looked at his future wife, and his smile dropped. 

The doctors mentioned something about complications before ushering him out of the room. He went to the next room, where Connor pulled off his headphones as he walked in, and smiled widely, asking if his mom was better. Hank couldn’t give him an answer. The word complications rang through Hank’s head on repeat, every pass of the word sound more distorted than the last, the word not feeling real by the time the doctor walked in.

She had lost too much blood and passed. Hank was distraught, broken, could barely look at his son for the first month because he had her eyes. He’d hired a babysitter- he wasn’t a total monster- and spent his nights at work, working to bury his feelings.

It wasn’t until three months later that he came to his senses. Connor had stayed up past his bedtime, sitting on the couch. Hank asked what he was doing awake and Connor looked up at him, deep brown eyes swimming with tears as he asked if Hank didn’t like him anymore because his mom was gone. Hank pulled his son into a tight hug, promising that, yes, he loved his son still, and nothing would change that, he was just being stupid. Hank moved them out of that house and to a different state, settling them into a three bedroom two bathroom house in Detroit, and he was transferred over. 


	2. Connor

He was hyper, full of energy. He ate without really chewing, nearly gagging on his cereal five times. “Slow down,” His dad told him from across the table. “What’s got you so excited?” Connor watched as Cole ate mushy cereal. He’d heard his dad worry about his lack of development on the phone, but the person had told him that Cole was developing as he was meant to, Connor just caught on quickly. Connor swallowed his bite of cereal.

“School.” Hank nodded, understanding.

“You have that event today.”

“Career week. Today is the last day.” They had learned about a whole bunch of different jobs and people who had those jobs came in and talked about them. Connor knew what he wanted. He smiled around his next bite of cereal. “We present today.”

“That thing you’ve been working on?” Connor nodded. “Still not gonna tell me?” Connor shook his head. Hank looked at his watch. “Finish eating. We leave in five.”

“Do I have to drink my milk?”

“Yes.”

“But we don’t have time.”

“You’ll drink it now, or you’ll drink it for dinner.” Connor chose now. He wouldn’t sacrifice his orange juice at dinner for a bowl of milk. He slurped it loudly, making a laugh erupt from Cole. Hank picked up his younger son while Connor finished. He put them in the car and dropped Connor off before driving off to park. Connor walked into his class, seeing a bunch of parents already there. He met Mr Kamski, Chloe’s dad- _not my real dad, though_ , Chloe had told him in secret one day, I _don’t know my real dad._ He was friends with Chloe because she was as smart as him. Well, she was smart, he was just good at remembering things.

He took his papers, sitting next to her. “Is your dad coming, too?” She asked around a mouthful of gum. 

“Yeah. He brought my brother, too.”

“I don’t have a brother.”

“I know,” Connor told her, pulling his papers out of his desk. “You have Julia and Sophie.” Chloe was part of triplets, though the other two weren’t as cool as Chloe. He watched Hank walk in with Cole and they took the back with the other parents. The teacher, Mrs Keys, started class. 

“Welcome, parents, to second grade Career day. Your children have been working hard on their presentations, learning about different types of jobs and picking what job they might want in the future.” she clapped her hands together, so all the students walked to the edge of class in order of their last names. That meant Connor was third in line, Chloe was tenth. When it was Connor’s turn, he walked up, pinning his first paper on the board, holding the others in his hand. It was a drawing of him and Hank next to a police car. When he turned, he paused. He didn’t realize how scary it was in front of the class. He caught his dad’s eye and Hank helped Cole wave, so he waved back before taking a deep breath. 

“My name is Connor Anderson.” He couldn’t keep his voice down, his belly twisting and his throat threatening to close, but Hank was just smiling. “My brother is named Cole Anderson. My father is lieutenant Hank Anderson. He is there to protect the innocent, find those who are guilty, and keep us fed and happy.” Connor didn’t need the paper in his hand with his speech, but Mrs Keys told him to use it anyways, looking at it for presentation, so he did. “He was the youngest person in Detroit to ever be a police Lieutenant.” He turned and pinned up another piece of paper, a drawing of himself in a police uniform. “When I grow up, I want to be a police officer, just like my dad.” He watched his dad’s face drop surprise taking over instead. “To be a police officer, I need to get good grades and be fast and strong so I can catch criminals.” Just as the other students had, he bowed, pulling his papers off the board while the class clapped. Concerned, he turned back to Hank, who had a soft look on his face, a kind smile on his lips.

“Pay attention, Connor.” He snapped forward, a light feeling in his chest. His dad was happy. He listened to everyone’s jobs. When Chloe walked up, she put up great looking pictures that she drew. 

“My name is Chloe Kamski.” She started, pausing to let people whisper among themselves. She had told him once that her dad made a lot of money and was very popular. He didn’t care about that, just liked her because she was nice to him. “I have one sister named Julia and another named Sophie. Julia is in another class. My dad is named Elijah Kamski. He’s the CEO of Cyberlife Tech company. He’s the one that lets his business people know if their technology ideas are good and pay to have things made. When I grow up, I want to be an astronaut because I know that my dad could build the best rocketship to space. To do that,” she looked at her paper, reading from the print, “I’ll need to go to college for biological science, physical science, computer science, or mathematics. Then I’ll need to learn how to be a pilot and pass a grown-up gym test.” That line caused a few parents to chuckle.” She waved as she took her papers and walked to her desk. Connor put his fist out as she walked up and she pressed her own to it. 

Together, they listened to Sophie say the same thing, except she wanted to be the next CEO of Cyberlife Tech. When Break started, the students weren’t allowed to talk to the parents yet- not until the end, we don’t want anyone distracted, the teacher said- so Connor just settled for turning to Chloe, pulling his feet up to sit on his legs. They were given lunch and everyone ate. 

“I’ll give you my apple if you give me your peach slices,” Chloe suggested. “It’s a fancy kind.” Connor thought for a moment. 

“I’ll give you my peaches, but split the apple, but give me half of your pineapple chunks.” Chloe’s favourite fruit seemed to be peaches, but her father never let her have them. Connor didn’t understand but didn’t say anything.

“Deal,” He took her apple to the teacher, asking to cut it in half. She did, so Connor walked back and gave her the bigger half. He wasn’t a big fan of apples, but these were quite sweet. She let him eat out of her box that had the pineapples as she ate his peaches. He ate his sandwich- peanut butter and honey- and she ate what looked like pre-packed lunches that were at the store, but it was all homemade and fancy. Connor looked back to see that his dad was talking to Mr Kamski. Another person was waiting to talk to him, but he just ignored him in favour of talking to Hank. He nudged Chloe, catching her attention. 

“What’s your dad talking about with my dad?” She squinted, watching carefully. 

“He said that your presentation was cute and inspired. Plus... “ She paused, squinting just a bit harder, her lips moving slightly. “He’s talking to your dad about some special program for…” She turned to Connor. “He said a word I don’t know.” Chloe could read lips, which was cool. Connor tried it once, but couldn’t tell what anyone was saying. 

“I hope everything’s okay.” Chloe nodded, going back to her food. Connor watched for a second before turning back to his food. “So did you watch the Elf Prince last night? She shook her head.

“Dad took us to the museum yesterday. He said it would help us learn about the past to change the future or something. I wasn’t listening. I did get to pose with a mummy though.” Connor laughed, loud and joyous as he always did. He heard one of the other students laugh as they looked at him, so Chloe laughed loud as well, louder than he did. 

She always did that. When Connor did something that other kids didn’t do and Connor was being made fun of, she would do the same thing, just louder or more obvious. He bit his lip. 

“Why do you do that?” He asked.

“Because they don’t laugh at me because they’re afraid of Dad. If I do the same thing you do, it’s cooler.” Connor didn’t understand that either but felt a light feeling in his chest. When Break was over, they went back to the presentations. After the presentations were all over, they were allowed to go home with their parents. Connor sat in the back next to his brother, who he gave his pendant. Everyone was given one for doing a good job in front of all the parents. 

Cole babbled for a while until Hank climbed into the front seat. He buckled in and turned on the car, the radio playing Cole’s favourite music to calm him. “So, Connor. Was that fun?”

“Yeah. It was scary being up there, though. Don’t wanna do that again.” Hank nodded, turning out of the parking lot.

“I saw that friend of yours, what was her name?”

“Chloe. She’s cool. She became friends with me because someone pushed me in kindergarten and tried to take my pen, the one mom gave me? So she walked over with play board and hit him for being mean. She was suspended for a long time, but when she came back, she sat with me and we’ve been friends ever since.” Hank nodded again.

“Do you like her?”

“Yeah. We’re good friends.” Hank nodded. 

“You think she might like you?” Connor looked up, tilting his head. He didn’t know why, but it helped him concentrate better on what people were saying. “More than a friend?”

“No. She likes Sunita Williams.” Hank looked at Connor in the rearview mirror. 

“Isn’t she old now?”

“Yeah, but we saw pictures of when she was young. She was an astronaut. She’s retired though. Chloe likes her because she’s been to space. I think she likes space better than she likes boys and girls.” Hank’s eyes widened.

“Girls, too?”

“Yeah. She said that she likes girls better than boys. I saw her kissing Bethany behind the slide, but I’m not allowed to tell anybody, so shh.”

“Of course.”

“Especially don’t tell her dad, because he wants her to have a boyfriend. She doesn’t want one right now.” Hank nodded again. 

“You want some ice cream?” Hank asked as they passed a sign for it.” Connor cheered with Cole, so he pulled into the parking lot of a small ice cream parlour. Connor ordered a soft serve cherry chocolate bowl, Cole wanted something with peanut butter cups- his new favourite thing- and Hank wanted plain chocolate. They sat down and Hank started talking. “So, about that presentation.” Connor paused in the act of putting his spoon in his mouth.

“Was it bad?”

“No! No, it was just surprising. When you asked me those questions, I thought it had to do entirely with you making a show of my work. I didn’t know you wanted to be a cop.” Connor pulled his legs up to sit on them as he did in class. 

“Of course! It’s so cool what you do. When you go out and fight the bad guys, you rush around in your car, protecting the innocent.” He pointed his hands like an imaginary gun, looking down where he thought the top would be. “Cop movies have nothing on you.” He looked over at his dad, who had a soft look in his eye and a soft smile. “You okay?” 

“Yeah. just thinking about stuff.” Connor nodded. 

“You should think about the most important things first. That’s what Mrs Stern tells me.” Once every other week, Connor has to go to the office and talk to the guidance counsellor. She helped him deal with being overwhelmed easily by all the loud noises and quick movement that’s required of him. “If you think about the little stuff, everything gets jumbled in your mind so the important stuff doesn’t seem as important and you forget easier. Except I don’t forget. But she said that’s okay, too.”

Hank nodded, finishing his ice cream. When they made it home, Connor changed out of his school uniform and pulled Cole outside so they could play. There were a trampoline and a playset. Connor pushed Connor on the swings and when he wanted to go to the slide, Connor helped him up the steps and caught him on the way down. For dinner, they had mac and cheese, mashed potatoes, and the lasagna that the neighbour lady brought over.

“I think she likes you,” Connor mentioned. “ _Like_ like, I mean.” Cole didn’t want to eat the mashed potatoes, instead of babbling _like, like_ to copy Connor. “If not, she wouldn’t cook fancy meals for you every week.” Hank shoot his head, pushing a spoonful of potatoes into Cole’s mouth.

“She’s just lonely. She went from having three kids and a husband to having no one since her husband died. I think if she stopped making stuff, she’d just sit in her house and turn to dust.” Connor imagined the lady next door fading away as dust like a movie his dad had watched a few years ago. His mouth crooked to the side. “Thinking about that, aren’t you?” Connor nodded, scrunching up his nose at the thought.

“She’d be a funky dust pile, I think.” He finished his food so he walked over, taking the spoon that Hank had put down. He filled it with potatoes. “Cole, open.” So his brother did, closing his mouth on the spoon before Connor pulled it out. He pretended to chew, so Cole did as well, swallowing when it grew to be too much for his tiny mouth. He picked up another and did the same thing. Hank watched them carefully. 

“Have you always done that?” 

“It gets him to eat.” Hank nodded. 

“Hey, Con?” He gave Cole another bite before turning. “Do you have problems? In school, I mean?” Connor thought for a moment. He remembered everything he was supposed to and his grades were one of the best in class, tied with Chloe. 

“No. I’m good at school.” Hank nodded, going back to his food.

-

When Connor woke up, it was a Wednesday. He knew because he always kept track of the day of the week. On Thursdays, it was his turn to wipe the whiteboard at the end of the day. The sun was shining through his window, bright and warm. _Connor was late for school_. He rushed to get dressed, maybe it wasn’t as late? Connor struggled with his tie as he ran out of the room, seeing the lady next door, their babysitter for when his dad was busy. She was talking to Hank. 

“Dad! We’re late. We gotta go.” Hank just smiled, putting his hand on Connor’s head. 

“I’ve already called you out today. Connor tilted his head to look at Hank. “I’ve talked to my boss, Jeer… Mr Fowler.” Connor nodded. “He said that today, you can come and if you’re serious about being a cop, you can spend the day watching what I do at the station.” Connor was elated, excitement filling him as he jumped. It was like the energy was building up, too much too fast. When he let his hands flap, the energy felt like it was getting released, so he kept at it, jumping even. 

“Dad? Like, really?” Hank smiled and nodded, so Connor rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Hank before running to the door. The entire ride to the station, he was bouncing in his seat, practically vibrating. He flapped his hands as often as the energy built up. 

When they arrived, Hank opened the door taking his hand. They walked to the front door, opening it to a lobby. Connor looked at the high ceiling as he walked, looking at the lady who was behind the desk. She was pretty and soft and Connor liked her. 

“Hey, Hank.” She commented, looking down at Connor, “And Tiny Hank.”

“My name is Connor!” He said, still on the side of too loud. She didn’t get mad like his teacher did, but smiled kindly. 

“Well, Connor Anderson, you get a day pass. That means you have access to the rooms that your dad can also get to. Can’t be wandering around though.”

“I know, that! Dad says I get into too much cause I’m nosy. I think I’m just being a good investigator.” She giggled, printing him out a pass. He held Hank’s hand as they walked into the building. They passed a few officers, Connor waved at the cops that they passed, Hank sitting him in the chair next to his desk. There was a board next to his desk with pictures. The picture Connor drew a few years ago, a picture of Cole and Connor, one of just Connor, one of just Cole. There was also a few pictures of their mom. Connor remembered her fairly well. 

Hank dug into his drawer and pulled out the spare badge holder. Connor squealed, handing over his pass so Hank could put it in the holder. He put it in the pocket of his uniform. A girl walked over. She was wearing a police uniform. 

“Who are you?” She asked softly. “My name is Tina.”

“My name is Connor.” He said to her. She smiled easily. “I’m gonna be a cop like my dad.” She stood straight, covering her mouth as she smiled. 

“You’re so cute.” She took the hat off her desk, putting it on Connor’s head, the brim falling over his eyes. She looked at Hank. “Can I take a picture, Hank? Please? He’s so cute, I think I’d die if I can’t.” Hank shrugged, nodding.

“If Connor lets you.” Connor nodded, holding his hands like a gun. She squealed again, taking several pictures, even one where she and Connor posed together, Connor smiling widely. She walked away after. 

“Hey, Gav, look at…” Connor turned around back to his dad. 

“She’s cool.” Hank snorted. Connor leaned over the desk, leaning against it to see what his dad was doing on the computer. Hank stood, drawing his chair around, getting him closer. 

“Usually I’d be working on cases, but you being here means I can’t do that. Instead, I’m just going over a case that we already solved. This was a case about a break-in.” Connor leaned closer to look better. “This is the suspect’s name, birthday, and criminal record.” He explained, pointing to the screen. “This is the job he had and what kind of punishment they did to him. This paragraph is what the case was about.”

Connor read the details. Carl Santos, 1/14/1997, priors for breaking and entering, vandalism, drug possession, grand theft. Previously a construction worker. Three months in jail, mandatory rehabilitation, community service. Before Connor could read further, someone else walked over. Connor looked up. 

“Chris?” Hank asked. 

“Tina has been gushing about him for the past ten minutes. I figured I’d meet him myself.” 

Connor stood on the chair and leaned over the desk, holding out his hand. Chris took it. “My name is Connor. I’m gonna be a police officer when I’m older.” He shook the hand and Chris smiled. 

Halfway through the day, Hank pulled Connor over to the breakroom. He pulled a bag out of the fridge, giving it to Connor. “Today is tuna salad, no peaches since you can’t give them to Chloe, instead you have grapes, chips, and a bottle of orange juice.” Connor was helped up to the tall chair, kicking his feet pleasantly as Hank dished out the food. Hank was about to sit when the radio connected to his jacket made a buzz. 

“Shit.” 

“That’s a bad word,” Connor said around a mouth full of sandwich. Someone behind him snorted, but he just ignored it. 

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth. Stay here. I’ll be right back.” Connor nodded, taking another bite. He watched the other person in the room, a guy younger like Tina, but wearing regular clothes like his dad. He watched for a moment before the man sat down in front of him. 

“So you’re the mini Anderson?” Connor swallowed.

“Connor.” The man nodded. “There’s also my brother. He’s an Anderson, too. But he’s probably in daycare by now. He always is when Dad works.”

“His name is… Carter?”

“Cole.” He nodded again.

“Cole. You’re pretty easy to talk to someone you don’t know about your life.” Connor took another bite, chewing. 

“You’re a cop, so I have to trust you.” The man raised an eyebrow. 

“How do you know that?” 

“You were sitting at a desk like Dad’s. Plus you have a badge.” He tilted his head much as Connor did. 

“How do you know?”

“It's in your back pocket. You pulled it out and put it on the counter to get money from your wallet when you bought a soda. Daddy says those are unhealthy for you. Too much sugar.”

He opened his mouth to speak but Hank came back. “Connor! Is this man bothering you?” Connor shook his head. 

“We were just talking.” He gave a sceptical look to the man. 

“Well, I can’t miss this. It’s a case I’ve been working on for a while. I’ll call Miss Kelly and have her watch you.”

“You can… leave him here?” The man offered.

“What’s your ploy, Reed?” He put his hands up in defence. 

“Nothing. It’s just that, where else is he safest if not in a room full of cops?” Hank sighed.

“I don’t mind.” Connor finished his sandwich. 

“If one hair is out of place, I’ll have your head and your badge.” Connor made a noise of accusation at Reed. Hank hugged Connor, holding his tight. “I will be back as soon as I am able.”

“Good luck at being great. Catch the bad guys.” He kissed the top of Connor’s head before walking out the door. Connor ate in silence. 

“So what do you usually do at this time?” 

“Have lunch, share my peaches with Chloe, I get the fancy fruit that she doesn’t want. Then we continue class.” Reed nodded. “What do you do at this time.”

“Well, usually, I’d eat, then fu- uh, mess around with Tina until the break is over. Now that you’re here, I kind of has to change that up a bit.”

“You can still be with Tina. She’s cool.” Reed grinned at him, leaning closer. 

“What, you have a crush or something?” Connor sighed, irritated. 

“I don’t like girls.” He forced out. “I’m tired of people asking if I do. First, it was Chloe, then Bethany, now Tina.” Reed put his hands up in defence. 

“Sorry to offend you, man.” Connor finished his chips before shoving everything in his bag. He moved to stand but soon realized that the floor was much too far away. He looked at the floor, then Reed, then the floor again, crooking his mouth to the side at his predicament. Reed’s snort transformed into a laugh, throwing his head back, before walking over and helping Connor down. They walked to Reed’s desk. 

“Why’d you become a cop, Reed?” 

“MY name is Gavin.” He mentioned.

“But Dad called you Reed.”

“You’re dad’s an-” He looked at Connor for a moment. “Reed is my last name. It’s common to refer to cops by last names.”

“But he called Tina and Chris by their first names.” Gavin cursed under his breath. “Bad word.” 

-

“Again?” Tina asked so Connor nodded. He was turned away from the desk while he heard the things on the desk being shifted around. He liked this game. It wasn’t often that he had to challenge his memory. Tina turned the chair around again and he looked at the desk. It was all different but he made a mental note of everything on it. _Pen, paper, two pencils, fifteen paperclips_ …

“You have a paperclip,” Tina shouted at him, telling him it was amazing. 

“Again,” Tina said, turning him around. He heard Gavin put down the paperclip, picking up something else. Looking at the door, he smiled and waved at his father who came through the door. Hank walked over to him, brows close together.

“What’s going on here?” He asked, looking at the desk.

“Watch this.” He was turned around and looked at the desk, taking everything in. 

“You have a pen.”

“What colour?”

“Black ink, blue case, no cap. Also, it’s broken. Ink is getting into the casing.” He turned to his dad, who wasn’t smiling. He rather had a concerned look on his face. Connor crooked his mouth to the side as Hank knelt.

“What’s going on?”

“We’re playing a memory game,” Connor explained, his voice small. “It was fun.”

“Memory?”

“We were at Tina’s desk doing it, but they thought I could have been cheating, I think because then they moved me to Chris’ desk. They moved me to Gavin’s desk, just now.”

“How’s it played?”

“I look at the desk, they rearrange the desk and take something off, I tell them what it is and what it looked like.” Hank scowled at Tina. 

“Isn’t this a bit much for a seven-year-old?” 

“He’s not been incorrect,” Tina explained. “Not once. Watch.” She turned to Connor. Try it again.” Hesitant, he looked at the desk. It was rearranged again so he had to take everything in. 

“Come on, guys-”

“Wait.” Connor swallowed.

“A big eraser. Green on one end, blue on the other, white line in the middle. There’s an inked in a smiley face on the green side.” Gavin pulled it out of his pocket. True to memory, it was about the size of his palm, one tip being green, the other being blue. There was even a smiley face made of dots. He turned to Hank. “Sorry. I was having fun. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“No, no Connor. I’m not upset. Just… surprised. I knew you were smart, but this was a surprise.”

“I’m not smart. I just remember things good” Hank sighed, hugging his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. I hope it lives up to your expectations


	3. Wreck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to restart my entire computer so it took a while. Usually, with this story, I won't upload until I have a new chapter done, but I haven't been writing so I just uploaded one now.

Connor ended up going over to Chloe’s house for the first time when he was twelve. He swallowed looking at the huge mansion. “It’s huge.”

“Yeah. Dad wanted us to have a lot of space. I think it worked.” He nodded absently. They walked to Chloe’s room, where she had the latest game system and a TV that spanned the whole wall. She sighed, however, throwing herself on the bed. 

“What’s the matter?”

“It just gets boring here. In the middle of nowhere, this huge house, only Soph and Jules around because Dad’s always at work.” Connor crooked his mouth. 

“I’m never bored.” He confessed. “I have Cole to play with when I get bored.” She rolled over, sitting up. 

“How old is he now?”

“Seven. I’m always five years older than him.” She snorted. “So, are you and Bethany not together anymore?” She shook her head, opening his bag and digging through it, dragging out his hoodie. He’d gotten it from his dad for comfort and carried it everywhere. Chloe dragged it on. 

“Nah, she likes Sophie more. I like Michael now.”

“But of course Michael doesn’t compare to Gal Gadot?” Chloe turned pink, her eyes getting soft. 

“You don’t understand, Connor. When she was acting, she was amazing. She was strong and confident and beautiful.” He nodded along. “You’ll see one day. A celebrity you’ll be in love with like that.”

“I don’t know, Chloe. I’m fine how I am.” She pished, rolling her eyes.

Connor and Chloe rose together through school, still being the top of the class. He was in eighth grade sitting next to her. He didn’t want to be shifted to a higher grade because she wasn’t going. He told her it was because he wanted to learn all he could, but thought she knew it was a lie. He didn’t want to be there. Cole was staying home with a fever and Connor wanted to comfort his brother. He’d deal with the work they had to do later, all of it simple for him.

They were sitting for the test- geometry for Connor and Chloe, multiplication for the rest of the class- and Connor was reading a book. It was mid october, he was reading Frankenstein, while Chloe sat next to him in the back, wadding up tiny papers and throwing them at him to catch. He shoved them in his pocket, not looking up from the book. Someone knocked on the door. He looked up for just a moment as the secretary walked in. She looked at the class, before spotting him in the back. 

“Connor Anderson?” He jumped, looking around for a moment as if not believing he was the one being called. “You’re needed in the office. Pack up your things.” He stood, gathering his books. Someone in the front snickered. 

“One more noise out of you, Richard, and you’ll get a zero.” The boy scowled, first at the teacher, then at Connor.

“Why does he get special treatment all the time? Just because he’s retar-” Chloe stood, slamming her hands on the desk. 

“One more word, dick, and you won’t have one.” Connor felt his face go red. He smiled at Chloe before walking out of the room. Assuming he was going home, he stopped at his locker- it was actually Chloe’s but it was close enough to their first class that they shared it, she didn’t have a lock, but no one ever dared to touch her stuff- and grabbed his coat.

He walked to the office wondering what was happening. More questions than answers came when he walked in and saw Tina and Gavin standing in the office, talking to Mrs. Stern. 

“...his way now, Detective Reed. Please calm down.” She looked at him. “See, here. Connor.” She walked over. “Did you do something? They wouldn’t tell me anything.”

“No. I never did.” Connor shoved a lock of hair behind his ear. It was getting long and he hated when it touched the back of his neck. He looked at the two. “What’s going on?”

“Connor, we need you to stay calm.” He swallowed, looking at Tina, who was talking. He was lead to the chair closest to them and sat down, gripping the metal bars of the support. “There’s been an accident.” His brows crinkled and he felt panic starting to settle in. “Hank is alright. He’s in the hospital.” Connor swallowed the spit forming in his mouth. 

“What about Cole?” He asked, the two of them looking at each other. Connor stood, his voice rising. “Tina, what about Cole?”

“Connor, your voice.” Mrs. Stern snapped. He looked at Gavin. 

“How can I be _calm and breathe and think_ when they won’t tell me what-”

“They’re not sure if he’s going to make it.” Tina snapped around.

“Gavin!” 

“What are we waiting for? They’re at the hospital, I want to see my dad.”

-

Hank and Connor waited in the room, Tina staying with them. Hank explained what happened. “His fever grew worse so I wanted to take him to the doctor. He was coughing and could barely breathe. His mother…” He paused, going slightly pale.

“I know she wasn’t my real mother, dad.” 

“She was really sick when she was pregnant with him.” Connor felt his pocket vibrate and pulled it out when Hank took a moment.

_Boe: What’s going on?_

Chloe was worried, obviously. He quickly sent back a message. 

_Car accident. Cole is in critical condition. We’re waiting for news. Hopefully good._

_Boe: Christ._

Connor shoved it back into his pocket. “I was worried this would happen. She was told that if she had gotten rid of Cole, she’d live. She told him that she’d shove that up his ass.” Connor chuckled. “I was rushing him to the doctor. Must have been going twenty over the speed limit? Well, a truck came out of nowhere, i tried to stop, veer to one side, but ended up rolling the car.” Connor hissed through his teeth.

An hour later, he looked over as someone was walking in. Chloe was walking in, and pulled Connor up, pulling him into a hug. “Chloe?” He looked at his watch. “School isn’t over.”

“I know. I wanted to come anyway. IT took like half that time to convince Dad that I should come. De does like you, so he said yes, on the condition that I go to one of his expo things next week. Cyber Tech is unveiling a new smart watch that has a projector display screen for phone calls like a spy movie.” connor sighed, pulling her to sit. She was still in her uniform- the girls had to wear skirts while the boys wore pants. She was even wearing flats, which she always took them off in favor of boots as soon as she had the chance. 

It was dark, hours of idle conversation before the doors to the ER were opened. A doctor walked out. Connor’s chest tightened at the blood on his front and hands. He was taking off his gloves. 

“Hank Anderson?” He asked and Hank stood. Connor stood next to him, Chloe next, holding Connor’s hand. The doctor looked at them. “My son and his friend.” Hank mentioned. 

“The friend has to stay. Immediate family only.” Chloe scowled.

“I’m-”

“Listen, I don’t make the rules.” Chloe put on her best ‘rich spoiled kid’ look, putting her hands on her hips, stomping one foot. 

“My father is Elijah Kamski. He can sue this whole hospital if I tell him to.” The doctor grew a look in his eye. 

“Whatever. Let’s go.” Chloe turned to Connor and Hank, both looking at him wildly, giving the ‘ok’ symbol with her hand. They walked around following the doctor until they made it to the last room. They could see through a window a tiny child sized bed. On it, Cole laid, looking smaller than he had ever been before. He had bandages wrapped around his chest and shoulder. “We had to go in and prevent his rib from puncturing his lung. He had severe blood loss and a high change of head damage. We can’t look further into it until he’s able to breath without assistance, which may be a few hours. From the outside, it doesn’t look to be that much head trauma…” Connor stopped listening. Cole had a tube in his throat, his chest barely moving with the artificial breath. He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. 

“He’ll be fine,” Chloe rose her voice slightly. “If anything does go wrong, I’ll just get daddy to sue this place. Let’s go get some food. I’ll pay.” Connor was lead away, through the ICU, and to the vending machines. Connor bought a honey bun and a sparking water, chloe getting a chocolate bar and a soda.

“You wouldn’t actually ask him to sue the hospital, would you?”

“No, but it’s good for showmanship. That doctor didn’t seem to care that much about his condition and I wanted to make sure to give a motivator for his good work.”Connor snorted. 

He and Hank slept in the waiting room the first day. After that Cole was moved to a long stay room so Hank and Connor stayed there. In the middle of the night, he got a phone call. 

“Chloe.” He said. 

“You need to come back to school eventually.” He cleared the sleep from his throat. 

“I will. Just not yet. Not at least until he wakes up.” She tsked, but not at him he knew. 

“Richard is saying that you left because you were ashamed. He also said a rather rude slur, but I can't say anything. Part of my agreement the other day was I can't get in trouble until the semester is over. So no fighting.”

“I'll deal with it.”

“It's so lame here without you. I have to sit with Soph and Jules so I'm not alone. And some fifth grader took our seat and i need you to help me take it back.”

“We're only in the beginning of the year, Chloe. It'll be fine. I'll be back when Cole wakes up.” She made a noise of confirmation before they hung up. He laid his head back on the bed that Cole was sleeping before he heard a noise. He looked up. 

“Daddy?” Cole’s voice asked quietly. Connor sat up, getting closer, petting his brother’s hair down. 

“Dad is talking to the doctor, Cole. He’ll be right back.” Cole whimpered, leaning into Connor’s hand. “Are you hurting anywhere?”

“My chest hurts,” He sobbed. “It hurts to breath.” His heart monitor was getting faster, so Hank and a doctor walked in. 

“He’s in pain,” He told the doctor, who checked him. Connor was moved out of the way. He was put on a slow moving morphine drip and a tube was pushed into his nose. When the doctor walked away- giving Cole a button to press if he was in pain again- Connor walked up and sat carefully on the bed. Hank took the other side.

“How are you feeling now?”

“Better.” His voice cracked slightly. “Still hurts a bit but it’s going away.” Connor leaned in, kissing his head like Hank used to do for him. 

“I brought your game to play when you’re awake, some books to read, your dragon stuffie, and your night light.” He pulled the things out, setting them on the table. He gave Cole the dragon, and plugged in the light. Hank had made him go home and get a change of clothes before they stayed the night there the first time.

He felt a hand on his back and looked up, not realizing that Hank had moved. “Get some sleep, Con. You have school tomorrow.” Connor tried to complain, but yawned as if his body was telling him he was too tired. He curled up against Cole, careful of his wounds, and they fell asleep together. 

He woke up when Hank bumped him. Connor looked at his watch. It was five in the morning. “School doesn’t start until eight.”

“You have to go get a shower and I have to wash your uniform.” He groaned, but stood carefully, petting Cole’s hair from his face before getting up. The drive home felt fake, like he wasn’t actually awake. Tina had helped them and leased a rental until Hank could get a car on his own again. Connor heard them saying that Hank would probably just use a squad car until he could get a car on his own.

He walked straight to his room, trying not to sink into his bed, gathering clothes for after the shower. He gave Hank his uniform and stepped into the shower. 

When he was done, he pulled on pajamas, walking out. He was more awake now, easier to move around. His watch told him that it was only 5:55. They didn’t leave to drop him off until 7:15. He walked to the garage, which was much colder than the rest of the house. Hank was leaning against the washer, his face slack and his eyes distant. 

“Dad?” He jolted, looking up. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just… thinking. I mean, there’s a lot happening.” Connor walked over, jumping up to sit on the washer. 

“Talk to me.”

“I can’t. You’ll catalogue everything and think about it forever.”

“That’s why I’m a great conversationalist.” Hank sighed and they sat in silence for a moment. 

“Cole is insured. The new policy that was put into place a few years ago required that every minor have fully covered insurance.”

“I remember. It was because people couldn’t afford to take their kids to the doctor when diphtheria came back really hard because people stopped vaccinating their children.” Hank nodded. 

“So he’s covered entirely. I just don’t know where I’m gonna get the funds for the new car. I get enough money for bills and food and things we need, but I’d have to save every available cent for months before I can afford a car. Plus, since Cole was in the car and I was speeding, the state is sending a CPS agent to make sure everything is fine here. I got the call yesterday.” Connor nodded.

“Would you like me to stay home and help?” Hank shook his head.

“It’s bad enough you missed the last few days. I can’t have you missing anymore.” Connor opened his mouth to protest but Hank beat him to it. “I know that you know everything they’re telling you, but they count attendance for grade. You’ll have to make up those days in the summer so you don’t fall behind in grades.”

“They wouldn’t do that. They like me too much. I raise the grade average by three points.” Hank snorted as the washer stopped. Connor jumped down as he changed everything around, throwing the clothes in the dryer. Connor hopped back onto the washer. “I’ll go, but I want you to call if you need anything.”

“I’m supposed to say that stuff to you.” He sighed. “Let’s get you some food. It’s been a while since you’ve had anything solid.” Connor nodded. They walked together and Connor sat at the table while Hank made pancakes, turkey bacon, and egg whites- specific to Connor’s taste- and pancakes, regular bacon, and sausage for himself. When Hank sat down, Connor drizzled syrup on his food, careful of the egg whites, and grabbed a fork. They ate in relative silence, until Connor’s watch alarm went off, notifying him it was time to go. He shoved the last of his bacon into his mouth and washed his face, getting dressed. Black slacks, a white undershirt, a red jacket with an emblem on the right breast, and black shoes that connor kept needlessly immaculate, he was ready to start the day. He walked out and Hank was leaning against the counter. He scratched under his chin for a second. 

“I’m gonna need to get Cole a uniform next year.” The school he went to started children wearing uniforms at first grade. The colors changed depending on the year. The only thing that didn’t change was the emblem embroidered on the breast of the jacket. 

“It’ll need to be peach colored.” Connor informed, gathering his things into his bag. They walked out, Connor sitting in the front seat. Hank pulled out and made for the fifteen minute trip to the school. They left at this that time so Connor would have time in the morning to talk to Chloe and eat breakfast when he didn’t have time to at home. 

“So, we talked about it before, but do you wanna start learning to drive this summer?”

“Yeah! I thought you were gonna wait until I was sixteen.”

“You get your learner's permit when you turn fifteen, and try for your license at sixteen.” Connor nodded. “Not that the remembering part of getting a license is gonna be any trouble for you.” Connor snorted. 

“I’ll be the actual driving part that will require practice.” Connor looked at his phone.

_Boe: Are you coming back yet?_

He ignored it in favor of surprising her when he got to school. When Hank stopped the car, he climbed out, waving bye as he pulled away. Connor walked through the building to the lunch room where they waited for the day to start. He walked in and saw Chloe sitting at their usual table, leaning on her hand, looking at her phone. She wondered how she had swiped it from the fifth grader, but decided not to question it.

He walked over behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. She tensed. “You get three guesses,” He said and she relaxed. 

“Connor, Connor, and Connor.” He snorted pulling his hands back. He sat next to her. “So how’d it go?” 

“He’s awake. It happened last night. He’s in pain, but healing. All he has to do is just get better. Dad is gonna take me back today.” She nodded. 

“So, i talked to dad about this expo thing. He said you could come.” Connor’s eyes widened. “Well, his actual words were _you have to bring a guest, however I know the only person you’ll choose is Connor, so inform him that he can come._ He also said to tell you he wishes health to your brother. He wanted to send a care package, but he knows that you and your dad are against that, so he just sent his word, which is more than he ever gave to a coworker who lost her mother.”

Connor was invited to talk to Mr. Kamski, who talked to Hank as well, convincing him to give his approval. So now, Connor was in an expensive looking shop, getting fitted for a suit. 

“I could just use my suit. I have one.”

“Absolutely not,” Kamski said from outside of the fitting room. He said that he wouldn’t be in there with him because Connor would have to strip to his underwear and he didn’t want to be there. “You’ll be dressed in the appropriate dressings and I will have it no other way. You’ll be on my daughter’s arm, helping to represent Cyberlife. Only the best will be acceptable.”

“How will I pay you back for all of this? I don’t even have a job.”

“Nonsense. Just getting Chloe to go will be payment enough. She wouldn’t have agreed had she not had you to visit.”

“But not Julia? Or Sophie?”

“They’re going, too, don’t get me wrong. Chloe just doesn’t like going to these things. I’ll finally have all three of them there. Great for publicity.”

“That sounds shallow,” He mentioned, feeling himself flush. Was that insulting? He couldn’t tell. Mr. Kamski only gave a jovial laugh.

“Not that I don’t love and cherish all three of them. Chloe is just… important to me. She’s more independent than even I was when I was her age. She’s the only one of the three that doesn’t have future plans to work for me. She’s also the only one who doesn’t let her status talk for her. The other two surround themselves with the popular, richer kids. Chloe cares more about you than her status. No offense, of course.”

“None taken.” He didn’t even think what was said was meant to be offensive. He walked out when the lady was done, wearing his own clothes again. “She said to tell you the suit would be done by the next week, days before the expo.”

Chloe arrived in a limo, so Connor walked to her. She had the suit ready for him to wear. He waved bye to his father and climbed in. He knew this thing was gonna be on TV and Hank would no doubt be watching. Chloe was wearing a white dress that stopped mid thigh, white stockings, and white boots that climbed to her knees. The suit was pure white, save for the button up, which was a deep crimson red.

“Get dressed.” He nodded, pulling off his jacket and shirt, then his jeans, stripping to his boxers. IT was hard to move around in the space of the limo, but he managed, straightening the suit out as best he could. “You look fantastic,” She explained. “Shoes.” White dress shoes as well.

They stopped for a moment and the door opened. Mr. Kamski and his secretary climbed in after them. He was wearing something similar, but the colors were inverted. 

“So here’s the deal,” He started, “You won’t have to walk up and talk to anyone. Only if people talk to you. No one should, but if that happens, all you have to do is redirect them to either me or Traci.” he motioned to the secretary. “If You’re having problems, Chloe will take over.” He looked over and she nodded. He handed Connor a new watch.

“What about my old watch?”

“Just leave it here. Unless you want to have this one.” He would have to think about that. He loved his watch, he was far too attached to his watch. 

“I’ll think about it.” Kamski nodded. 

“Well, you’ll be wearing this during the exposition. It’s the watch that’s being advertised.” He gave one to Chloe as well and she put it on. “Just smile and wave- with that hand- and walk where Chloe leads you.” He nodded at his instructions. “I don’t have to asked because I know your memory is like a steel trap, but for courtesy, do you need anything repeated?” Connor shook his head. :Good. If it becomes too much, just tell Chloe and she’ll find me or Traci.” He wondered why Mr. Kamski was treating him like this, like Hank did when he was in new places. Had he talked to Hank before?

The car came to a stop and Traci stepped out first, then Connor, who helped Chloe stand, then Mr. Kamski, just as he had explained. There were too many flashing lights, too many people trying to get Chloe’s and Mr. Kamski’s attention, but Chloe just looked straight. 

“Don’t look at them, they’ll think you want to talk.” Connor looked forward and walked. “Open the door for me when we get there. Put your hand on the small of my back and lead me in.” 

“Why?”

“Showmanship, Anderson.”

“Alright, Kamski.” She buried her face in her hand and giggled. They were halfway there. “You look nice. I forgot to tell you.”

“I look like garbage.”

“Steamed garbage, or slow baked?” She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. 

“Boiled, but close. Door.” Connor did as he was told, as it was instructed of him. The inside was… whiter than he expected. He figured that since they were all in white, it’d be darker inside, but everything was white, from the walls to the frosted glass to the statue in the center that doubled as a fountain that trickled quietly in the center of the room, to even the water that was pouring from it.

“It’s so bright.” He was instructed not to look at the camera that was recording the whole event. His face grew warm at the thought that his dad and brother were watching him. 

“It’s the aesthetic of Cyberlife, I think. I think Dad might have a thing for white.” Connor felt his lips twitch with the effort not to laugh. “So I talked to him and we’re going for dinner after this. We aren’t allowed to eat here.”

“Why?” 

“He’s paranoid that we’d get poisoned. So we don’t eat or drink here and go out for food after. Sophie and Julia are used to it I suppose. I think it’s weird.”

“Should have eaten before we came.” Chloe patted his arm in sympathy. The night was relatively easy going, the people being stressful, he didn’t have to talk to anyone. One lady, her breath smelled too much of champagne, walked over and said they were a cute couple, but Chloe easily deflected her to talk about the product and pointed out her father to learn more. The camera came back a few times but Connor ignored it, favoring to talk to Chloe about Cole.

Mr. Kamski stepped up on the fountain and gained everyone’s attention. He talked about the product for a few moments, saying what was new, how to work it, where to get it- not like anyone needed help for that, Cyberlife Tech stores littered Detroit- and when to be able to get it. Some people were given special permissions for early access because they had donated to a charity that Kamski was a part of. There was a whisper among the crowd and Connor heard a person talking about giving to one of the charities so he gets special access to the next one. Connor knew it was a lie, Kamski didn’t give out specials. Connor only had one since her was with Chloe and she had all of the new tech three months before everyone else.

He just wanted people to donate to the charity. 

They were going to the restaurant and Connor looked at his watch. “Trying to decide?” Chloe asked, catching everyone’s attention. 

“I like it, the new one, but i can’t just…”

“You don’t like change.” Mr. Kamski stated simply, like he knew Connor. Connor swallowed thickly. 

“Not really.” 

“Connor, has your father ever taken you to any kind of specialist?”

“Dad!” Chloe snapped, sitting up.

“No,” He answered easily. He never talked to any specialist. He talked to Mrs. Stern every other week, but he didn’t think that was any big deal. 

“Maybe you should talk to him about it.”

“Dad, stop.” Chloe tries again.

“I don’t think so. He has enough problems.”

“It’ll help you figure out what’s wrong with you.” Was there something wrong with him?”

“ELIJAH!” Chloe finally screamed, her face red with anger. Everyone cut off, Mr. Kamski’s mouth hanging open in shock. “It is not your business. Nothing is wrong with him. If you have a problem, take it up with Hank, not Connor.” They were all silent for the rest of the ride, silent enough that Connor didn’t realize he still had the watch on his wrist. 

At the end of the year, the door opened again. They were having a pizza party, Connor taking off his meat and giving it to Chloe. They’ve had that system every time there’s pizza. It felt too greasy to him, like he was drinking a cup of oil, so he just stuck to cheese. He was about to take a bite when the secretary walked in. His heart squeezed, thinking back to last october. 

“Connor Anderson,” He jolted, standing. “And…” She scanned the room again, looking towards the front where the large group of people were gathered and talking loudly, “Chloe Kamski?” She stood up next to him, her brows knitted together. She motioned for them to walk with her. “Leave your things. You’ll be back.”

Connor and Chloe walked. In the office, Sophie, Julia, and two other students all waited. Also, Hank, Mr. Kamski, and another adult were there. Mrs. Stern walked in with the principal. 

“Welcome. You six are the best student this year. All of you are gifted and educated. We are here with your parents to let you know that we’ve been given a gift.” Connor looked at Hank, who shrugged. He turned to Kamski, who shook his head, looking just as confused. “We’ve been talking to the superintendent. I know how you two are… adverse to skipping grades-” Connor felt himself go pale- “However, we weren’t given a choice. He’s having all of you move straight to tenth.” Connor felt his teeth grinding. 

“Why weren’t we informed?” Kamski asked, stepped forward. “They are our children, why weren’t we informed of the choices that they were part of?”

“It wasn’t my decision.” he mentioned. “If you want to take it up to him, I will give you the number to contact number.”

“And I will be using it. Can the children go back until we sort this out.” Hesitantly, they walked back. 

“Think he’ll get his way?” Connor asked. He hoped, but-

“No. If they’re talking to us about it, we are already transferred up. It’s already happened, they’re just telling us so we don’t panic later.” Connor nodded. 

At home, Connor walked in- having been driven by Chloe’s chauffeur- to hear Hank on the phone. “-literally the opposite of what I want!” He yelled. Cole was laying on the couch watching cartoons.

“He’s been yelling at the lady for the last twenty minutes. It’s about your school.”

“He doesn’t want that! It should be his choice! If not, it could at least be mine and I wasn’t informed at all!”

“Has he been getting louder, or staying at the same level?”

“Up and down,” He shrugged and winced. 

“So he’s more upset than mad,” Connor mentioned, walking over and sitting down. “I’m gonna be forced to skip a grade.”

“I heard.” Connor nodded, more to himself than Cole.

“Unbelievable!” Hank said, throwing the phone to the counter. Something clattered and Hank cussed so Connor made a mental note to get a new phone. “Absolutely unbelievable! They already did it. You’re already registered in the high school as a tenth grader. The superintendent decided that it was a matter of higher education, so it would only help. He didn’t think that we even needed to know.”

“Chloe said something like that earlier. I’m sure Mr. Kamski is throwing a fit right now.” Connor could imagine it. He texted Chloe.

_Is your dad throwing a fit?_

She sent back a picture of him in his office, standing behind his desk, yelling at some poor intern. Connor had never seen that side of him, but Chloe had several times, usually for the sake of her. She sent a video next of him doing the same. “-should have been informed when the damn decision came up! They had no right! What next? Are they gonna take my kids out of school because they think that just because-” And the video ended.

“So he’s pitching a fit, too?”

“Yep.” Connor sent a _:/_ face and turned his phone off. Hank’s cell phone rang so he picked it up. He had a loud conversation as he walked down the hall. Connor looked at Cole and crooked his mouth to the side again.


	4. Meeting

Lasting/Meeting

High school was much harder than he was expecting. Not that Connor had any problems with the education aspect, but he and Chloe only shared two classes. The days felt longer and the halls were hard to deal with because of the noise and constant bumping into people. He didn't have Mrs Stern to tell him what to do- not that he didn’t remember every word she had ever told him. He shared algebra and history with Chloe and those were the best times. He even had a different lunch schedule.

He sat down next to her, exhausted already despite it only being the third period. “That bad, huh?”

“I don’t get it. It’s no different than before, it’s just more exhausting somehow.”

“More people, more noise, people don’t know you as well, we’re in a whole different grade than we grew up with,” She stated simply like she knew all the answers. 

“How are you getting on so well?” Chloe shrugged, closing her eyes for a moment. 

“I’m not. I’m just better at hiding it.” He put his head on his folded arms, looking at her. She had started wearing her hair up, in a loose ponytail at the back of her head. 

“I’ve been trying to convince dad to let me get a job,” Connor shifted to be more comfortable. “I am fifteen afterall.” Chloe leaned against her hand, staring at him. “He said he wants to wait until next year. As if the one year makes any difference.”

“It probably doesn’t.” She said easily. “If you really wanted, you could probably graduate right now. All you have to do is look through a twelfth grade book and could immediately take the test.”

“But if i did that, I wouldn’t get to see your pretty face everyday.” He sat up and put his hand on his chest, looking down. “Your cheeks, like puffed up roses, your blue eyes, like the color baby blue-”

“Connor-”

“Your blonde hair, like the sun, your pale skin-”

“Connor-”

“Like a ghost in the sunlight.” He looked over to see her beet red and trying to cover her face. “You gotta admit, it  _ was _ kind of cute.” The second day that they were in the school, Connor found a note in their already shared locker. He opened it, seeing a poem. Chloe had walked up and asked what it was, only for Connor to hand it over.  _ I think it’s for you. _ He hadn’t let her live it down yet, two months later. 

Class started so Connor looked forward, pulling out his notebook. He could pay attention, but he didn’t have to, he knew all of this already. Instead, since he and Chloe favored the back, he started working on his coin trick. He’d started learning it when he was on the internet during the summer. 

He had been on his phone, laying across the couch with Cole laying on the other end, Cole’s feet on his chest as he watched TV. Hank walked in from his room to find them there. 

“Don’t you two have something else to do?”

“Nothing to do,” Cole mentioned, not looking away from the TV. 

“Too hot,” Connor said, not looking up from his phone. He knew that Hank rolled his eyes at that. He never forced them to do anything, though. He said if they wanted to do something, he could give them something to do, but if not, they didn’t have to do anything.

He was looking through random pages on Info Dump- as Wikipedia had lost funding and subsequently been taken down- and came across one about magic. Clicking links as he went, he ended up on a page about something called stimming. 

_ Stimming is a repetitive body movement that self-stimulates one or more senses in a regulated manner _ . He read,  _ Stimming is one of the symptoms listed by the DSM IV for autism, although it is observed in about 10 percent of non-autistic children _ . He felt a heavy feeling in his chest.  _ A few autistic people have no stims. Common forms of stimming among autistic people include hand flapping, body spinning or rocking, lining up or spinning toys or other objects, echolalia, perseveration, and repeating rote phrases.  _ He’d gone through another few links until he found a trick of rolling a coin between the fingers. 

He did some digging- some, less than pure- and sat in the living room after. He waited, then, until his dad got home and Cole went to bed. “Hey dad, can we talk?” He was sitting on the couch, feet up on the coffee table. 

“Sure thing, Con.” Hank responded, not looking. Connor laid the book that he’d found in his father’s room on the couch next to him. It was old, having collected dust and the cover was bent from excessive opening. Connor read the cover again, having tried to convince himself it wasn’t real.  _ How to Raise an Autistic Child _ . Hank looked down at it, and had the decency to look upset. Whether it was for Connor finding the book or Having been caught, he didn’t know.

“Connor-”

“You could have told me. Or got me checked for it or something. Not that it’s really needed, i guess, since you were so sure.” Hank was silent. “First, how long have you known?”

“I knew something was different from the day you were born. I had a word for it when you were about seven.” Connor thought back for a moment. It was fuzzy in his head, but he did remember when Hank had talked to Mr. Kamski during that presentation. 

“The word Chloe didn’t know.” He stated simply. He walked to talk to her about it, but he figured that she already knew as well. “When did you buy that book?” 

“Later that year.” He looked at Connor, but not looking him in the eye  _ because he knew Connor found it uncomfortable _ . “It was hard to deny and I wanted to make sure I was raising you right. I didn’t want to mess up and have you hate me or something.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“You already had enough problems. Fitting in, making friends, understanding people, I didn’t want to make you feel worse. I… read that some children don’t take it so well.”

“Were you ever going to?” Hank put his arm out. Connor thought of resisting, or turning away, but figured it was more rude than Hank deserved. He sat down, laying his head on his dad’s chest as he felt a hand on his arm, rubbing up and down. 

“I was going to, if you asked. I just… didn’t expect you to ask so soon, or ever, really. I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to bring it up on its own.” Connor nodded. “This doesn’t change anything; you’re still my son and Cole’s older brother and I’m still proud of all that you’ve done.” 

So Connor, with Hank’s helped, looked further into it and he started trying the coin trick. It was hard at first, something that wasn’t so simple as reading and knowing. It was complicated and took his time and kept his mind busy enough that he didn’t think about anything but it.

“Connor!” He looked up as he dropped his coin on the floor, wincing at the metallic clatter. “What did I just say?”

“Nothing had been so controversial in the previous years as the forty-fifth presidential election. It divided the country into true left and right, nearly turning the country into a dictator state rather than a democracy.” The teacher scowled.

“Pay attention.”

“I have been. It helps me pay attention better.” Chloe nodded in his peripherals. 

“Well it’s distracting so don’t do it. Find something that’s less obvious.” He nodded, looking at the floor to where his coin fell. It was just a quarter and he could get another, but he’d grown attached to that one in particular. The back had a badger on it. So when he looked down and didn’t see it there, he felt a stab of panic in his chest. He looked under his desk, under the desk in front of him, his neighbor, Chloe, and even the desks diagonal to him. Connor chewed his lip, getting lower in case it went further, but could see nothing. 

He put his hand up. “-which was detrimental to society as a whole. Yes, Connor?” 

“I can’t find my coin.” He rolled his eyes.

“Get a new one.”

“That coin was special to me.” He looked at Chloe out of the corner of his eye. “It was given to me by my grandmother as she died. It was important to her because it had her favorite animal on it.” That was a lie. He had found it last year when some old lady dropped it in a store. He’d tried to tell her, but she walked away too fast so Connor couldn’t. 

He sighed, running a hand through his thinning hair. “What’s it look like?”

“The face is painted blue and the back has a badger.” He looked around the room. 

“Can anyone see the coin?” There was a moment of silence. “I’ll give you an extra fifteen points on your next quiz if you just give him the stupid coin.” Connor tried not to bristle at the words, but a boy a few seats in front of him stood and walked over, letting the coin drop onto his desk. He had to scramble to prevent it from falling again. The kid scowled at him before walking back. He sat and class continued, Connor looking at the coin to make sure it was the right one, shoving it in his pocket with a huff.

He was walking to his next class when he was shoved, tripping, into the bathroom. He looked up, his chest tightening with realisation that it was the same boy from the class. He shoved Connor against a wall. “Give it to me.”

“It’s just a quarter.” The kid growled deep in his throat, punching Connor in the ribs. He groaned, leaning over as the kid pulled away.

“I don’t give a shit,” Connor looked up and scowled, earning him a punch to the face. After the second, his vision was swimming, a sharp pain in his face and a metallic taste behind his lips.  _ Channel Chloe, channel Chloe _ his brain screamed out at him as he retaliated, shoving his straight fingers between the third and forth right rib as hard as he could. When the kid leaned over, he grabbed his head, bring a knee to his face, making the kid crumble to the ground. 

Connor walked to the office, skipping class. Chloe would worry, but he would text her later. He walked in, walking straight to the phone. Someone stood to stop him, but he turned to her and glared, making her pause. They had taken his phone and he wasn’t allowed it back until after school- they accused him of cheating because he was on it when he finished his first test. Hank confirmed for them that he wasn’t cheating, he was just good at work, but they didn’t lift the ban. This was all he had. 

He picked up the phone and dialed. “ _ Hello? _ ” Hank sounded concerned.

“Can you come pick me up?”

“ _ Connor? What happened _ ?”

“I think you’ll see when you get here.” Hank sighed. 

“ _ I’m on a case, but I’ll call someone at the station to pick you up. Can I talk to a teacher or something _ ?” He turned around, seeing the principal, the secretary and an officer waiting to talk to him. He handed the phone to the principal, walking over to sit. The kid that was messing him was assisted in a few moments later. 

Gavin walked in with a scowl aimed at Connor, until he noticed Connor’s face. He looked over at the other kid, who was holding an ice pack to his nose, the bruise already blooming across his nose and eyes. Gavin actually had the nerve to look impressed. He listened as Gavin was talked to by the principal. 

“You’re not his father.”

“No, but I am on his list. As I am a police detective, I have every right to be here for him as well.”

“Well, Connor had gotten into a fight with-”

“No.” Gavin interrupted. 

“Pardon me?” The officer started.

“I’ve known the kid since he was an actual child and he has  _ never _ had any problems with other students. Even when he’s angry, which I’ve also seen, he just walks away. He’s more docile than I’ve ever seen anyone his age.” Connor knew that Gavin didn’t like his dad. Something about Hank going to Detroit and rose quickly to lieutenant while Gavin was trying his best for years. He never seemed to hold it against Connor or Cole, though. 

“I understand that people with his… situation… can be unpredictable-”

“Are you saying that the same disorder that makes Connor eat the exact same menu every week and eat everything the exact same way, the same one that makes him get dressed exactly the same every single day, and follow the same routine or else it gives him bad anxiety. You’re saying that same disorder is making him unpredictable?”

“Did you see what he did to Michael’s face?” A woman stepped in, sounding incredulous. 

“Did you see what Michael did to him? I helped teach him the self defense that saved him from much worse, I’m sure. Self defense, not attacking people. One hit to the ribs to knock the attacker down, then a knee to the face while they’re down, then run.”

“My son would never-”

“Why don’t we just ask them?” Michael was sent in first, telling a story about how Connor cornered him in the bathroom and he did all he could to defend himself. They had the kid show off his ribs, where a bruise was no doubt also forming.

“See? That kid is a monster.” Gavin sighed. Connor was invited in. 

“Tell me what happened.” Gavin told him. He swallowed, not liking the attention on him all at once. 

“You can see the guilt on his face.” She snapped.

“I see anxiety and fear. I see a kid who’s never had problems before and doesn’t know what’s going to happen to him. Now if you could just shut up, we can listen to his side.” He nodded to Connor, who took a deep breath, not looking anyone in the eye.

“It was about my coin. I was playing with it in class and dropped it. He had it and was forced to give it to me. Later in the hall between periods, he pushed me into the bathroom and then the wall. He demanded I give it to him. I told him it was just a coin and he punched me in the chest.” To prove it, he lifted his shirt as the other kid did, showing off his bruise which was taking up the side of his chest. “He punched me in the face, twice, so I striked his ribs, causing him to curl over, so I grabbed his head and striked him with my knee to his face before walking out and coming here.”

“Where is this mysterious coin?” Connor dug it out of his pocket, showing it. Gavin did a mix between a nod and a shrug. 

“He has been weirdly attached to this,” He mentioned. 

“I don’t care about the obsession of some mentally retarded student. What about my son.” The principal rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Michael is a problem student and Connor has never been one to lie.” He washed with guilt for a moment, but shoved to the back of his mind.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Gavin put his hand on Connor’s back, walking him to the door. He was driven to the police station, where Hank was already waiting. He walked over to them, holding Connor’s face in his hands. 

“What happened?” He began to retell the whole story. “Why didn’t they take care of this?” He pointed to the cut on Connor’s lip.

“Because they were more worried about the other kid.”

“He has a broken nose and a bruise on his ribs. His mother threw a fit about it. Wants to press charges, I think.” 

Connor, despite having only defended himself, was suspended for three days. Hank threw a fit over the phone with  _ what’s he supposed to do? Let the kid beat the fuck out of him? _ But nothing could be fixed. Luckily, the other kid was suspended for a week, having started this whole mess. 

Connor was laying on his floor, throwing a ball up into the air and catching it while Chloe was on speaker as his phone sat on his chest. “ _ You want me to come keep you company?” _

“No, you have school. Just because I have to be bored here doesn’t mean you have to suffer with me.”

“ _ Dude, anything is better than being here with you not here.” _

“Who else to spread my legacy of being decked in the face in the second floor boys bathroom?”

_ “I’ll tell them about the wicked bruise you gave to the kid who tried to steal your stuff.” _ He rolled his eyes throwing the ball. 

“You have to tell me what I’ve missed?” He offered.

“ _ Well, Homecoming has been announced. Only eleventh and twelfth grade can go, but if you appeal to the principal, you can get in this year.” _

“So that means if I wanted to go, I couldn’t.” She snorted.

_ “I could appeal and you could be my plus one?” _

“Save it til next year. I’d rather not stick out any further than I already so having skipped a grade and the school retard.

“ _ CONNOR _ !” She snapped. “ _ Don’t say that.” _

“It’s not like everyone already doesn’t think so. Michael what’s his name’s mother called me it.”

“ _ I don’t care what some entitled bint says. That’s rude. There is nothing wrong with you. If I find out who this bitch is-” _

“Chloe, it’s alright. I was just letting it get to my head.”

_ “Don’t let it. I’ll go there and beat those feelings out of you. _ ”

“Yes, Chloe.” He continued, droning on. He listened to her talking about her life at home for the remainder of the phone call. Hank walked in later to see him having not moved. 

During Christmas, Mr. Kamski wanted to go traveling and Chloe didn't want to, so he was paying Hank to have her stay over. During that time, Connor slept on the floor and Chloe in the bed. 

Connor and she were sitting in the bed when Hank walked in, right in the middle of Chloe painting his nails. He looked from Connor, to their hands, to Chloe. 

“What color?” 

“R-red.” Hank smiled at him. 

“That was your mom's favorite color. Cherry red. Whenever she would help you or Cole get dressed, she'd always put something red on you guys.” The next day, had Hank and Chloe and Connor and Cole in the mall. They stopped in a shop for Cole before stopping at a makeup store for Chloe. 

“Think this color would look good on you?” She asked, holding up a deep sparkly blue. He had a dark red in his hand, shaking it at her. “Hmm. Better. What about just straight black?” He nodded, so she bought the three colors. 

“You didn’t have to,” 

“Shut up. I’m doing it for christmas.” He smiled and walked out after she bought other things. On the way home, Cole sat up front so he could control the radio.

The remainder of the year was the same as before, going back to normal school. The last test of the year, they had to be seperated- which is what the teacher told him, but he was the only one put in a different room to make sure he wasn’t cheating or cheated on. He finished in little time, spending the remainder of the time napping. 

After school was over, he was picked up by Hank. Hank went into the school while he and Cole waited, coming back with paperwork. “What’s that?” He asked as it was put in his lap. 

“Work permit.” He stated simply. “You said you did want a job, and we’ll need to fill this out before you do.” He nodded, a bloom of excitement in his chest. Connor filled it out, giving it back so Hank could turn it in.

It took half a month for him to find a job. He was accepted to two jobs, one restaurant and one coffee shop. He was driven to the coffee shop first, then the restaurant. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Friday’s he worked at The Bean Scene, and Tuesday’s and Thursday’s, he worked at Sam’s Family Diner.

Starting at 8:30 in the morning on monday, he walked into the building where the boss, an older woman named Helen gave him a T-shirt and apron. Both had a logo which was a coffee bean with the name of the shop. She walked him over to a board hanging on the wall. 

“This is the menu,” She told him. “Remember it.” He went through the whole list, carefully reading so he knew every inch.

“Done.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “I have a really good memory.”

“What is an americano made of?”

“A shot of espresso with a topping of hot water.”

“What is a cappuccino?”

“Espresso with fresh milk to make it foam.” 

“Okay. Sure. Anyway. You’ll be setting people at tables and going to take their order like in regular places. Write down what they order and you’ll also bring it to them. I brought my son here to help demonstrate.” He was in his mid twenties at least, and already sitting at the table. Connor took the notebook and walked over. 

“I’d like a house special and a blueberry chocolate muffin. The house special is called-”

“Bean Milk. A cold drink made with mocha latte, chocolate milk and your choice of ice cream.” The man scratched the back of his neck. 

“You know this menu better than I do, and I helped create it.” He just smiled. Connor was going to walk away, but was stopped. “Aren’t you going to write it down?”

“I don’t need to. I already know what you want and even how much it is.” 

He walked over to the counter where Helen was waiting. “Do me a favor, Connor.” He looked up. “If you’re not gonna write it down, at least just pretend. It is distracting and can weird people out when you don’t.” Hesitantly, he nodded. He made the coffee and picked out a muffin before walking back over. 

“Your Bean Milk and Blueberry Chocolate muffin for $7.69.” He paid and Connor walked back. 

“Good. You’re good. I’ll keep you on, for now. Don’t think I won’t fire you if you mess up just because you’re young.”

“Of course. Expect nothing but the best.”

Exactly one month, two weeks, and four days into working. Chloe had become a regular, coming when he was at work so that he could spend his breaks with her. When he didn’t have any customers, he’d lean against the counter and talk to her.

I don’t understand why you even wanted a job.” She stated simply, sipping her tea. “If you want, I could ask Dad if you could work with him.”

“That would be cheating, I think. I like this job. It’s easy. The people aren’t always nice, but it’s monotony is relaxing.” She rolled her eyes, but he could tell she was smiling behind her mug. 

The front bell dinged and he looked up as a woman walked in. He walked to the register, giving his fakest smile- his customer service smile, Hank called it- and started talking. “Welcome to The Bean Scene coffee house. Pick a seat and I’ll be right there to serve you.” The woman walked over, taking off her sunglasses. Her hair was in a tight ponytail and her clothes looked too expensive for Connor’s taste. Instead of sitting, she walked up to him, shoving her glasses to the top of her head. She looked at him over the counter, Connor backing up to keep space. 

“Uh, hello. I’m Connor. If you’ll just-” Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open before she smiled wide. “If you’ll just sit down, I can-”

“You don’t know me, do you?” Connor looked at Chloe, who was already standing, ready to come to his defense.

“Well, you’re hardly a regular, so no, not unless you came before I started working here. If you’ll please sit down, I will get right to you.” She put her hand on her hip. 

“I suppose he never talked about me, then?” Connor wanted to look away, or snap at this crazy lady, but he didn’t want to lose this job. He took a deep breath instead, motioning at the rest of the shop. 

“Please sit down or I may have to ask you to leave the premises.” She rolled her eyes, but complied and Connor breathed deeply. He looked at Chloe, who shook her head as subtly as possible. He grabbed the menu. “It’s my job, Chloe. I can’t just not.” She sighed. 

“I’m gonna have to work here so I can take these weirdos for you.” He gave his best smile before gearing himself and walking to the table she chose. 

“M- my name is Connor. I’ll be your server. We have menus for better viewing of the board if necessary. Just let me know. For now, what can I get you?” She was leaning against her hand. 

“You really don’t recognize me?” It was framed more as a statement. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t. I’m not sure we’ve ever actually met because I would remember.”

“Connor Anderson,”He felt his heart beat a bit faster. “August 15th, if i remember correctly.”

“What-”

“You’d think I’d remember better given as I’m you mother.” He felt defensive for Samantha.

“My mother died when I was five. I don’t know who you are.”

“You hurt me, Connor.” She slid a picture over to him. He looked down, it was a picture of his birth certificate.

“You may have given birth to me, but you’re not my mother.” He seethed under his breath. “This is the first time I’m even seeing your face in sixteen years.”

“It’s been hard to find you. You did move away with your father from where you used to live.”

“We lived there with Samantha for five years. I never even saw you. You left the day after I was born. If you’re not going to order something, leave.” Her eyes widened at him. 

“Is that any way to treat a customer?” He snapped around, walking away, giving the notebook to his workmate, Jake, who looked at it then at the table. 

“I’m taking my break.” He walked straight out the front door, not caring if anyone was following. Connor turned left and walked into the alley, leaning backwards against the wall, putting his hands on his knees. 

His clothes felt too tight, his skin stretched out too far. He couldn’t breathe and his vision was swimming. “Connor?” Chloe asked carefully. He reached out, hugging her tightly. She hugged back in an instant, rubbing a hand across his back. 

“She’s my mother.” 

“I thought your mother died?” Connor shook his head. 

“Cole’s mom died. I saw her as my mother since I was young. That  _ woman _ in there abandoned my dad in the hospital, leaving him nothing but a note telling him she’d been cheating on him and was running off with some rich guy.” She nodded. “I don’t know why she’s trying to come back now.”

“Maybe she wants something?”

“I don’t care what she wants.” He snapped. “She’ll realize I have nothing for her and disappear again without a word. The sooner the better. I give it three days.”

Turns out, she stuck around much longer than he expected. She stopped coming around his work, but was coming around the house. He didn’t know how she managed to get his address. Hank wasn’t happy. He opened the door to see her and tried to close the door; would have if her foot wasn’t stuck in the door. 

“What do you want Catherine? How did you find us?”

“Can’t I just visit my son?”

“It’s been too long for you to randomly care.” Connor peeked over his shoulder. She was wearing similar clothes as she wore the last time he saw her. 

“Just let me visit. You can stay there if you want, pulling your guard dog act. I don't care.”

“It's not up to me.” He looked back at Connor. On one hand, he was curious, wondering about the woman who gave birth to him and ditched his father, but on the other hand, he didn't want to be hurt, or let Hank be hurt. Connor shook his head. “ _ My _ son has spoken. That's a no. Better luck next time.” And he closed the door. 

School started again, so he went through the motions, but slower than usual. His concentration was off, he couldn't read as well as usual and his memory was being affected even. He hated to admit it, but he was being reclusive, even to Chloe. 

Halfway through the year, she cornered him, catching him between her arms as they stopped in the hall. He hated feeling boxed in like this, feeling small. 

“Okay, Anderson. What's the issue? It's been five months and you've been shit at everything.” She questioned. 

“I'm just thinking.” She gave him a sceptical look and he broke nearly instantly. She dragged him to the closest unoccupied room, sitting him down. He told her about his feelings, about Catherine and his dad, about how he woke up one night to Hank outside yelling with someone and when he looked out, it was Catherine. He told her about the blanked outlook on Hank some mornings, or the angry look later that night that he more often than not have. 

She sat and listened and didn't say a word until he was done talking, pulling him in for a hug. It was one day later exactly that he was sitting down in front of Catherine, Chloe between them. She started to say something, but Chloe levelled her with a stare. 

She pointed at Catherine. “You. Say your piece. Why are you here?”

“I just wanted to see my-” Chloe gave her a look. “I had nowhere else to go.” She admitted, head hanging. She buried her hands in her hair. “My husband was cheating on me with a younger woman. Primpy little twit who had bigger boobs and a tight hole for him to fuck.” Chloe clapped her hands over Connor’s ears before he swatted her away. “I found out about it and he kicked me out. SIgned the divorce papers and I was gone. He gave me the clothes off my back and three thousand dollars to live off of.”

Chloe stood, walking away, leaving Connor with the woman. They didn’t speak as she walked back and pressed a button on her phone. “Daddy will find you a place to stay and a job. The only condition is that you leave Connor alone. Don’t talk to him unless he reaches out to you, don’t talk to his dad, don’t go to his house. You won’t bother him again. You didn’t need him for this long, you don’t need him again.” She nodded, so Chloe wrote down the information and gave it to her. “This wouldn’t be happening without my say so. Remember that, Cathrine.” She nodded again, standing to leave. Connor stood, too. 

“I gotta get back to work.” Chloe walked with him to the front of the store. Jake took his break then, handing Connor the notepad. Connor looked at the books under the counter. He’d gotten them from his father’s work. He still hoped to one day become an officer with his father. He sighed, pulling them to the top so he could look through them on his spare time. 

“Wall table five has a group.” He nodded, pulling on the apron and walking over. He took a breath before stepping closer. 

“Welcome to The Bean Scene. My name is Connor. I’ll be your server. We have menus for better viewing of the board if necessary. Just let me know. For now, what can I get you?” He looked at the three of them.

“There's like, a house special, isn't there?” He looked at the girl, who was on one side of the table. She had long red hair and brown eyes as he did. 

“Yeah. It's called Bean Milk. It's a cold drink made with a mocha latte, chocolate milk, and chocolate ice cream.” Her eyes widened. 

“I'll have that then. Large.” He pretended to write before looking over at the two men on the other side of the table. The closer one, a man with two different coloured eyes, and the further one, a blonde with soft blue eyes. 

“I'll just have a tea, if that's available.” The blonde said.

“Green, herbal, black, orange, oolong, white, yellow, chai, Earl grey, chamomile, honey lemon chamomile, Jasmine, and ginger tea. We also have a variety of fruit-flavoured teas, but people don't tend to want those.” The blonde blinked up at him. 

“Chamomile, please. Four sugars and a lemon.” He looked at the other man. One eye was blue while the other was green. Connor couldn't help but look at the planes of his face from his strong jaw to his plush looking lips. 

“And for you?” 

“Just a regular coffee.”

“Arabica, robusta, liberica, or excelsa?” He opened his mouth, closing it again. 

“The first one?”

“Light, medium or dark?”

“Dark. Um, creamer, I suppose. And sugar.” Connor arched his brows. 

“How much? There are tiny cups of creamer or powdered creamer.”

“Four tiny cups, and I guess five sugars.”

“White sugar, brown sugar, or cane sugar?”

“Cane.” Connor smiled at them and walked away. He heard the girl say something but wasn't close enough to catch it. He put the notepad down and started working. About ten minutes later, he carried over a tray with everything on it.

“Bean Milk, Large; chamomile tea, four sugars and a lemon slice, dark Arabica, five cane sugars, four creamers.” He put a pile of napkins and three stirring straws on the table. “Total will be 17.50.”

“Why so much?” The girl asked. 

“5.30 for the coffee, 7.45 for the Bean Milk as it's a speciality and 4.75 for the tea.” He wrote down the total and put it on the table. “if you need anything else, I'll be at the counter.” He flashed a smile and walked back to help anyone else that walked in. The outer man walked up about an hour later. 

“Do I pay you?” Connor looked up from his criminology book and nodded, nodded, walking to the register behind the counter. He punched in the number. The man handed him a twenty. Connor took it, opened the register and pulled out the change. 

“Criminology?” The man asked. Connor felt his face go red. He felt his eyes go from the sharp jut of his jaw to the soft angle of his cheek, stopping at his interesting eyes.

“Yeah… yeah, I am planning to go into it when I get to college.” The man leaned over, putting his hands on the counter and Connor felt like the whole place was watching him. “I want to be a police officer like my dad. Wanted to since I was a child.” He smiled softly and something in Connor’s chest squeezed.

“What college are you going to?”  _ Oh, god. _ Connor thought.  _ He’s flirting. Is he flirting? He’s probably flirting. _

“I… haven’t decided yet. I don’t have the money yet to go. That’s why I’m working here.” He nodded.

“Well, my friends and I go to the local college.” Connor nodded, a bit dazed. Why was this man so pretty? “Hm. I was planning on coming back here.” Connor nodded again, barely paying attention to what the man was saying. “It’d be great to know when you work again so I know when it’s best to come.”  _ Definitely flirting. _

That’s when Connor had the very sobering thought that this man, who was in college, thought that Connor was old enough to flirt with. He realized he had a choice here.

Scenario one: He did not tell the man he was underage, flirt, probably get too in over his head, his police officer father finds out, this man probably gets arrested.

Scenario two: He tells the man he’s underage, man gets embarrassed, maybe apologizes, never comes back even though Connor is a couple of years away from being overage.

He could get away with scenario one only if his father keeps up the trend of never going to Connor’s work. He’d wanted Connor to grow independence and kept away.

“Connor?” He blinked, realizing he had been staring into space. 

“Monday.” His brain said before he could rationalize it. Option one it is. “I work here Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Other days I work elsewhere and I have weekends off. Coffee tastes best on Mondays. That’s why you come here, after all.” the man smiled softly and Connor practically melted into the floor.

“Right. The coffee. I’ll try coffee Monday, then.” Connor smiled. “Uh, for future coffee reference, my name is Markus.”  _ Markus. _ Connor thought, smiling. 

“Connor, but you knew that.” Markus chuckled, waving as he walked back to his group. Connor watched him blush prettily as the girl talked to him and punched his shoulder with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I let my life get the better of me again and haven't been doing anything but working and sleeping. Again, sorry


	5. Crush

Connor thought about Markus for the whole weekend. He thought of Markus when he went home and when he ate and when he did the dishes since it was his turn, and when he showered and when he watched tv with his family and even late at night when he was lying in bed. It went like that for several days until Sunday. He walked into the kitchen to see Hank fretting over papers on the table. Hank picked up his cup. “Hey, dad?”

“Hm?” He picked at his fingernails, strangely nervous. What if he reacted badly? What if he was disowned, like in those movies what if he was shamed for it? What if-

“I think I might be gay,” Hank spit out his coffee all over the papers in front of him. 

“Ah, shit.” He ran a napkin as best he could over the papers to attempt to dry them. “Cool? I’m not sure what to say here. I’m proud of you? For coming out I mean. This means I won’t let any boys stay the night, I hope you know.” Connor nodded feeling a pressure lift off his stomach. Hank drove him to school where he sat next to Chloe. He started daydreaming about Markus and the happy life they’d live together. 

Chloe put a hand on his head. “Tsk. I knew it. Dr Kamski is on the case. This is a severe case of the crushes.” He smacked her hand away, laughing. 

“It’s not like that. He was just interesting to talk to.”

“You talked to him for five minutes, Connor. How interesting can he be?” 

“He has heterochromia. How is that for interesting? He’s in college, he’s going for art. He’s an  _ art major _ , Chloe.” She rolled her eyes and patted him on the back. He took her hand after school and ran to the bus so they could get to work. He took her hand again and ran to the Bean scene, giggling like a little kid as he put on his apron. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, clocking in. 

“I’ll take cleaning shift.” Chloe looked at him suspiciously but agreed. 

“I’m on to you Connor Anderson.” He nodded and walked out taking a towel to wash the tables. Every time the bell went off, Connor looked up and tried not to be disappointed when it wasn’t Markus. 

He waited all day until it was fifteen minutes before the store closed. He sighed, picking up the sugars and creamers. He fiddled with them for a moment before putting them all in the kitchen. On his way back out, he heard the bell ding so he shouted, “Chloe, can you get that?”

“No.” Connor rolled his eyes, putting his apron back on, picking up his notebook. 

“Welcome to the Bean Scene, our special this month is Bean Milk. My name is-” He looked up to see Markus standing there looking confused. “Markus!”

“I thought your name was Connor.”

Connor smiled widely and tried not to leap into Markus’ arms like a cheesy romance movie. “Can I… get you something?” Markus smiled and walked over to the counter, leaning over the counter, pushing into Connor’s space. He suddenly felt very warm in his clothes. 

“I’ll take that coffee. It tastes best on Mondays, right?” Connor swallowed the spit that was forming in his mouth. 

“Yeah. It’ll have to be to go, though. We close in ten minutes.” Markus almost looked sad at that but nodded. 

“I’ll have to come extra early then.”

“You can only come after three. That’s when I work.”

“Three o clock on Wednesday it is.” Connor felt a giggle bubble out of him. “See you then.” Connor nodded, dazed by his luck and how  _ attractive _ this man was. When Markus winked, Connor thought he was going to melt. Markus left- without his coffee- and Connor felt like he was slightly more cold as he was left there.

“Did you get his number?” Chloe asked from behind him. Connor smacked himself for not even thinking about it. “I’ll take that as a no. You know, if I’m gonna be your secret-keeping wingman, I’m gonna need you to start thinking for yourself a little, too.”

“I can think for myself, Chloe,” Connor started as he locked the door. He started turning up chairs onto the tables and grabbed the broom. “It was a single lapse in judgement. I won’t forget next time.”

“Provided there is a next time.” He paused and looked at her. “You never know. He’ll probably not come back and you’ll be ghosted by this man you hardly know. For all you know he could be a secret serial killer and you’re his next victim. Maybe he’ll use your body for his art. Then what?”

“Then I’ll be dead so there’s nothing I can do. It probably won’t happen. I’ve got a good feeling about this. 

The next day after school, Connor helped Cole with his homework then went straight to his room. A knock on his door made him jump and run to the door, peaking out. Hank was there looking awkward. “I’m not interrupting anything… private, am I?” 

“No.” He pulled his door the rest of the way open. True to his word, he’d just been laying on his bed listening to music. Hank almost looked relieved. 

“So I went to the store yesterday. You were at work then went right to your room yesterday so I couldn’t catch you and… well, here.” He slid a large box into Connor’s room. He recognized it as the box that the air conditioner came in. Connor knelt and took the ribbon off. Opening it, the first thing he found was a rainbow. “I had to ask around for stuff to get you because I’ve never-”

Connor pulled it out to reveal a large flag that was coloured like the rainbow. “What is this?”

“When I was young, this was a symbol of pride. Gay pride. It’s not talked about much anymore because people stopped caring when the world started to get rough.” Connor felt his cheeks grow hot. Inside the box was several pins, a jacket, a few patches and a pair of shoes, all showing various degrees of the pride rainbow. 

Connor tore off his shirt and pulled one of the shirts on. He looked in the mirror to see it read  _ Closets are for Clothes _ in rainbow letters. Connor chuckled at it as he teared up slightly. “Thank you. I mean, I don’t know how to- It’s…”

“You’re welcome, Connor.” Hank reached out and ruffled Connor’s hair, which was starting to get long. For the first time in a long time, Connor welcomed the touch. 

The next day, Connor wore the shoes- white canvas shoes with a rainbow cutting across them- to school and work. Chloe complimented him on them but not much else happened. Not that Connor was expecting it to. He’d heard stories of people being beaten up or even killed just because of who they love.

True to his word, when Connor walked into work, Markus was sitting there across from the girl from before. Connor slinked behind the counter to clock in and pull on his apron. Connor fixed his hair and straightened his clothes before heading out to the counter. 

He picked up his pen and paper, walking around. “Hey, Frankie, anything I can get you?” When his regular shook his head, Connor moved on, checking in on all the people he recognized and a few he didn’t before he walked over to Markus. 

“Anything I can help you guys with?”

“You’re in a cheery mood.” The woman mentioned. She looked him up and down before zeroing in on his feet. “New shoes?”

“Among other things, I suppose.” He grinned at her and looked over to Markus who was staring. “Anything you need?”

Markus grinned, leaning on his hand. “How about a large cup of you?” Connor felt like he was going to catch on fire.

“We have coffee and tea.” The girl busted out laughing as Markus chuckled. 

“Green tea would be nice. Three sugars.”

“I’ll have the same as last time.”

“Bean milk and green tea.” He mumbled to himself and retreated. He made the drinks, putting them on the tray and grabbed a napkin, scribbling down his number before taking them out. They paid and he retreated again, looking around the corner to see the girl pick up the napkin, handing it to Markus.

“That bad, huh?” Chloe said behind him, making him jump. “You’re spying now?”

“For your information, Chloe, I already gave him my number and I’m watching to gauge his reaction.” He looked at her for a moment. “If he’s not just playing with me, his reaction should be genuine. And it is. Look at that. He likes me.”

“I would have never guessed. Not with the blatant flirting or anything.” Connor rolled his eyes at her and looked back at them.

Connor’s pocket buzzed so he pulled out his phone. 

_ You free on Thursday after 6? _

Connor felt his heart leap to his throat as he stared at the message for longer than he should have. Chloe looked over his shoulder. 

“You gonna answer or just stare.”

“I’ll answer. I just have to think.”

“I can take your shift at the restaurant if you want. You can sneak behind your dad’s back like the bad boy you are.”

“Dad wouldn’t understand.”

“So you tell yourself. Answer before I do.”

_ I can make the _ -

Connor erased it. 

_ We can- _

No not that either. 

_ We can arrange- _

Chloe took the phone and typed something out, sending it before Connor could do anything. His eyes shot to Markus, who looked at his phone and smiled. Connor thought he could die looking at that smile. He watched as Markus typed something out and put his phone down. Chloe showed him the message.

_ I’m free tomorrow if that’s alright. _

_ I can do that, I just need to switch my plans around. Meet you here? _

Connor couldn’t believe it. He was going on a date with the hottest guy he knew of. Connor was going on a date with Markus. 

_ That’s perfect. _

Twenty-four hours seemed like an entire year. He made it home and was in his closet talking to Chloe over the phone. “Like, I don’t want to dress down too much. I don’t want to show up in gym shorts and a sleep shirt, but if I show up in my funeral clothes, he’ll think I’m a weirdo.”

“ _ Just dress in a nice shirt and pants, Connor, it’s not that big of a deal. _ ”

“But I want to look nice, you know.”

_ “Remember that pink shirt you wore to the school ceremony? _ ”

“The one that has Grover in a Viking hat?”

_ “Yeah, wear that and a pair of slacks. Put your suit blazer over that and you look like you tried to look like you didn’t try. _

“Smart. I’ll do it.

“For a genius, you’re an idiot.” There was a knock on his door that made Connor jump out of his skin. “Call me later.” And Chloe hung up. Connor stepped away from his closet. 

“Come in.” Hank walked in, trying to pull a smile from his face. 

“I didn't mean to overhear. Were you…”

“I am gonna go out. As friends. With a friend from school.” Hank smiled as he patted Connor on the shoulder. He felt the guilt eat at him for lying to his father but… Hank wouldn’t understand. 

“I’ll leave you to it, then. Any time?”

“After school on Friday,” Connor blurted. “He’s gonna drive.” 

“Did you already talk to your work?” No.

“Yes.”

“Awesome.” Not awesome at all.

-

Wearing the clothes that Chloe recommended, Connor stood in front of the Bean Scene waiting for Markus. A coworker walked out. “Connor? You don’t work until tomorrow.”

“Oh, I'm waiting for a friend. He should be here any moment.”

“Alright.”

“Hey, Jerry?” He stopped and turned around. “Want an extra shift?”

When Markus showed up, he was walking. “Sorry about the wait, I couldn’t find a place to park.” He laughed and scratched the back of his head. They walked together in silence until Markus stopped. Connor didn’t know squat about cars, but this looked like Connor couldn’t afford it in his lifetime. Strike that, ten lifetimes. 

“This is yours?” 

“Yeah, my dad bought it for my birthday a few years ago.” Connor climbed into the passenger seat and let Markus drive him. 

“So where are we going? Did you do all this just to kill me?” Markus laughed heartily.

“We are going to an art exhibit.”

“Oh.” He tried not to sound disappointed.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fun. I used to go to these things as a kid all the time.” Connor trusted Markus. He’d only known this man for a week- and he was a man compared to Connor. They passed through the residential part of town up to the museum. Markus parked in the staff parking that was titled “Carl Manfred.”

“Does Mr Manfred know that you’re parking in his spot?”

“I think he’ll forgive me.” Markus was grinning. He stepped out, rushing around and opened Connor’s door, holding his hand out. Connor took it, his face getting warm as he stood. They walked through the staff entrance and a person walked up. 

“Hey, Markus,” She started, not looking up. “Who’s this?”

“My guest for tonight. Connor, this is Kara, Kara, Connor.”

“Hello. Are you taking the normal tour with him?”

“Yes.” 

“Very well. Lead him to the front and I'll get started.” Markus took Connor’s hand and led him through a series of hallways. They made it to the opening and Connor was almost overwhelmed with the bright colours. They walked towards a crowd. 

“How do you know these people?” Connor asked. “You just got a free tour to one of the most expensive activities around this town.”

“My dad works here.” He said and nothing else. It left Connor reeling. How important is his father that Markus gets two free passes to a whole tour at the museum?

Kara came out a few minutes later with a smile on her face. “Welcome to The Detroit Art Museum. My name is Kara and I’ll be your tour guide.” They followed her listening to her until Markus tugged his hand. Connor, eager to follow, let Markus lead him down a hallway that had paintings that from the cards underneath seemed to all be from the same person. They stopped at one that was a painting of two children. They stepped as close as they could. Connor looked it over. They were both boys from what he could see. One of them was smiling while the other wasn’t. The smiling one was painted in bright, warm colours and the other was coloured in contrasting warm colours. 

“The one smiling, his name is Leo Manfred. He was Carl’s older son.” Connor looked at Markus. 

“Was?”

“He got into the wrong sort of people and the wrong type of stuff. Carl wouldn’t support his habit so he got into stealing. Stole from the wrong person.” Connor nodded. 

“Who’s the other one, the younger brother. Is he still around?” Markus gave a soft smile.

“Could say that.”

“What does that mean?” Markus pulled out his Driver's license. Markus Manfred. “Carl Manfred is your father?!”

“Shh!” Someone behind them snapped.

Connor felt his teeth clack against each other as he shut his mouth. He let out a small “Sorry,” handing Markus back his wallet. 

“Yeah, Carl Manfred is my dad.”

“Wow. you’re the second richest person I know.”

“The second?”

“Elijah Kamski is my best friend’s father.” He nodded. 

“So you don’t feel different about rich people?”

“Not particularly. Chloe has helped me through a lot of stuff and you seem pretty cool yourself.”

Markus laughed then. “That’s good. Wanna see the picture I posed for?”

-

Markus took him to an upscale restaurant where he couldn’t read most of the menu he couldn’t read so he just ordered a salad with raspberry vinaigrette. 

“So, you know all about me, who my father is, my brother died, you even know my last name. Tell me about you.” Connor took a long drink from his orange juice and coughed. 

“My name is Connor Anderson. My father is a police Lieutenant. I have a little brother named Cole.” Nice and simple. Nothing too revealing. 

“You said you wanted to be a cop?”

“Like my dad, yeah. I wanted to make him proud. Not that he is a bad father or anything or it's hard. It’s just something I’ve always wanted.”

“That makes sense. Just like I always wanted to be an artist because of my father.”

“Yeah.” Their food came and they silently ate. Markus looked up at him, about to say something but seemed to change his mind. 

“I’m available Friday,” Connor mentioned, “In case you wanted to do this again.” Markus grinned. 

“I’d love that.”

“It’s my turn next, though.” Markus smiled. 

“Still me driving?”

“I don’t like driving.”

“You just lead the way, then.” 

-

Connor and Markus began exchanging texts. It started with  _ how was your day _ and _ that’s cool, me too. _ By the time Friday came around they were exchanging flirty texts between them. Connor waited on the bench by the Bean Scene and texted. 

_ You almost here? _ Connor texted.

_ Just around the corner. _

_ Well, hurry, I want to see your face. _

When his car pulled up- Connor looked it up, finding it was a Porche- Connor jumped in. “So, where to, chief?” Connor chuckled and grabbed his hand, a move that made his heart leap. 

“Just drive, I’ll tell you where to turn. After several streets of turning and stopping at lights, they finally made it to a drive-in, the last one in America. 

“I heard my dad talking about these things. It’s a movie, right?”

“Yep, drive that way,” Connor instructed, pointing at the ticket stand. When they pulled up, Connor pulled out his wallet, leaning over Markus to give the man the money owed. When he felt a hand on his back, he jerked, having to relax into the touch. “Two tickets.”

“On your ticket is the station you tune into.” He said, obviously bored. He took the tickets with a thank you. They parked in the centre around the other people who were already parked. 

It was already getting dark so the previews started up a few minutes later. They were ads for newer movies, telling people what to turn their station to and to turn off the lights so as not to bother other people. Before the movie started they went to get snacks. 

“So why this place?” Markus mentioned. 

“Well, I’m not rich and this was in my range of affordability.” Markus nodded wisely. 

“That makes sense.”

“I only hope it lives up to your expectations,” Connor started as he picked up an alien shaped lollipop. “It’s no famous art museum where my dad is famous at, but I hope it’s still enough for you to still like me and not think I’m lame or something.” He looked up to Markus, who was staring at him so intensely that he couldn’t help but look away. “Not that you’re shallow or anything. I think you’re the opposite, but it’s a fear of mine I suppose. I don’t want you to think bad of me for not having a lot of money. I could always go to my father if I wanted money, but I didn’t ever want to do that because I got a job so as not to do that. Am I rambling?”

“A bit, but I don’t mind. This will be fun, there’s no need for you to worry.” Connor smiled. Markus smiled too, and Connor stared at his lips with a nearly overpowering urge to kiss him. He wondered what those lips felt like on his own, wondered if they were as soft as they looked. 

What would Markus do? Would he hold Connor as close as he did in his fantasies? Rub his hands up Connor’s body? Caress his sides? Would he even kiss back, or would he pull away saying it was too soon? Connor chewed on his lip in thought as he picked up random things to make his hands busy.

When they made their way to the car, Markus walked ahead a bit to open the door for Connor who gladly accepted. Markus ran around the car to get into his side. He looked at Connor, frowning. Reaching slowly, Markus touched Connor’s face. 

“You have something on your face.” Markus leaned in closer. “Let me just…” When their lips connected, it felt like flames passed through his whole body. His senses lit up like a Christmas tree and all he could feel was Markus’ lips against his own. 

Markus pulled away, frowning harder. “Do you not-” Connor shut him up with his mouth. Dropping his candy, Connor reached out, pulling Markus back and kissed again. This time, he actively kissed, doing what he hoped Markus might like, closing his eyes. 

He’d never kissed anyone before. 

Markus seemed to understand this, adjusting to where Connor wasn’t holding on for dear life but was just touching his face. With a finger on Connor’s chin, Markus pulled his lips apart so he could dip his tongue in and Connor would never admit that he let out a moan at the sensation. Markus chuckled into his mouth before diving in again, licking the roof of his mouth. 

Connor was so wrapped up in the kiss he almost didn’t hear his phone ringing. Markus had to pull away and point to it. Without looking he pressed the answer and snapped, “Yes?”

“ _ I don’t care if I interrupted your date, you won’t give me that attitude _ ,” Hank said. Connor wiped a hand down his face, feeling hot and trying his best to ignore how tight his pants were feeling. 

“Sorry. Is everything okay?”

“ _ Just checking up on you, where are you?” _

“We’re watching a movie. It’s playing now. I’ll call you when it’s over, okay?”

“ _ Fine _ .” He said goodbye and hung up. Connor dropped his phone with a sigh. 

“Sorry about that. Dad’s worried about me. It’s like my first date ever.”

“No, I get it. Still his kid after all.” Connor chewed on the inside of his cheek as he looked at Markus.

“The mood is ruined, isn’t it?”

“I mean, we can get back into it if you want?” Connor shook his head, sitting close. 

“This is fine.” They watched the movie, Markus’ arm around Connor and fingers grazing his arm.


End file.
